


believe me

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [53]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, Always a girl, F/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Skippy, AlwaysAGirl!Mike: believe me natalie - the killers</p>
            </blockquote>





	believe me

Mike wasn't a sentimentalist, or one of those girls who did...well, whatever girls did when they went into the bathroom in packs. She didn't need chocolates on Valentine's Day (though the caramels were welcome), or flowers on her birthday (though the Venus Flytrap in a pot left on her doorstep had made her smile), or any of that guff.

So when Kevin took her hand as they walked and gently guided her down a side path that took them away from the lawns of the park to a rose-filled garden, she didn't think much of it.

Then Kevin went down onto one knee, and Mike's heart stuttered, and she was glad that he'd done this here.

It meant that now forevermore it would be the scent of roses that reminded her of the feel of him slipping that ring onto her finger.


End file.
